Electrodes of nonaqueous electrolyte batteries including nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries are produced, for example, by adding an electron conductive substance and a binder to an active material, and suspending the mixture in a suitable solvent, applying this suspension (slurry) to a current collector, and performing drying and pressing. It is known that the orientation of the electrode active material on the surface of the electrode varies depending on the dispersion conditions in the suspension production step, coating conditions of the suspension, and conditions of the subsequent pressing in this electrode production, and this orientation exerts great influence to battery properties.